


Don't stay

by MissCactus



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Humor, overprotective kouen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Tu peux rester ? »





	Don't stay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111911) by [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou), [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus). 

«** Tu peux rester ?** demanda doucement Kougyoku sur le perron de sa maison. »

Alibaba et elle avaient passé la journée ensemble mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte déjà. Alibaba lui sourit et était sur le point d'accepter lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose du coin de l'oeil. Il comprit de suite quelle était cette chose – ou plutôt cette personne.

Kouen les fixait depuis la fenêtre. Non, il lui jetait un regard noir.

Alibaba eut soudainement une sueur froide et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

« **Désolé**, finit-il par répondre. **J'aurais adoré mais je dois rentrer.** »

Il se sentait mal de lui mentir mais il pouvait sentir le regard insistant de Kouen et il tenait à la vie.

Il commença à lever la main pour prendre celle de Kougyoku lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose briller à la fenêtre – un couteau. Kouen avait un _putain_ de couteau dans les mains. Il se figea. Mais laisser sa main dans les airs serait trop étrange, alors il la posa sur son épaule. Il était en train de tapoter l'épaule de sa petite-amie. Comme si c'était un pote.

Il partit après un dernier sourire, se retenant de courir et se demandant ce qu'il dirait à Kougyoku quand il la reverrait.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
